Every King Needs A Queen
by Gracie Laufey
Summary: He Has Always Admired Her From Afar, But When Thor Is Banished To Midgard And Odin Falls Into The Odinsleep, Loki Becomes King Of Asgard. His First item On His Agenda: Get The Girl, Her Name Was Issy. All Rights Go To Marvel, I Own The Rights to Issy.
1. Chapter 1

**Every King Needs A Queen**

Chapter 1-Kneel Before King Loki

Loki couldn't believe it was really happening, he sat upon Odin's throne, and he was King of Asgard. He made a mental note to thank Thor if he ever saw his 'brother' again for being his normal arrogant self. Loki held the staff in his hand, it felt right. Loki, King of Asgard. This was his birth right; he was born to be King.

He looked up when he heard the doors open and footsteps coming towards him, he smirked at the sight that lay out before him, 2 muscular guards were dragging a very scared Issy.

Loki waved his hand at them, the guards bowed and left the hall, and they left Issy in the presence of Loki. Issy looked around her and then back at Loki. Loki smirked at her "Come closer my dear Issy" Issy had no idea what was going on.

She got closer to him, he told her to come closer. Issy slowly walked up the steps that led up to the throne and now Loki. Issy looked at him with confusion "Loki, wh what's going on?" Loki looked at her and smirked "I am King of Asgard" Issy took a step back but forgot the steps where behind her.

Loki could see she was gonna fall, he quickly stood up and reached out and grabbed her arm, he pulled her into him "I can't have my queen hurting herself" Loki sat back down on HIS throne and pulled her down so that she was sitting sideways on his lap.

Issy looked at him "Loki what do you mean your queen? Yes due to today's events you are the King of Asgard but you don't have a queen, you don't even have a lady friend" Loki stood HIS staff against HIS throne, he held her face with one hand and made her look at him "You shall be my queen"

Issy couldn't look away from him, she also knew she couldn't reject a direct request from the king even if it was Loki, she just searched his face with her deep sea foam eyes "Di did you plan this Loki?" Loki's other hand was under her dress and started to run up her bare leg, "No I didn't plan this, I tried to stop Thor from going to Jötunheim and I was the one who told Odin where to find us, I saved us. I am hurt you would even think that of me"

Issy felt Loki's hand get higher up her leg until it was resting on her inner thigh, Issy went to stop him but Loki got close to her ear and whispered "I wouldn't do that if I was you, I am your King. I shall take what I want"

Issy knew she couldn't fight him off, he was stronger than she saw plus he carried the gift of magic and to make matters now worse, he was her king. Issy felt his cold fingers enter her warm centre. Loki just held her as he continued to pleasure himself and her.

Issy laid her head in the crook of his neck, she tried to hold in the pleasure that she was now feeling. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction but Loki knew she couldn't hold in the pleasure for long and her body was reacting around his fingers which was enough proof he needed.

Issy let her pleasure take over and she started to moan into the crook of his neck, one of her hands was gripping the material that was covering his shoulder. Issy already knew she would put up every fight she could so that she would not become his queen.

Loki had always had an obsession with power and control; she knew he wouldn't be kind towards her because he had to have control of everything around him. After the pleasure he had brought her, she knew it would be hard to resist him whenever he wanted her but she wouldn't be a pawn in his little game of revenge.

Loki knew what Issy was like and knew what she was thinking and knew that she was already plotting against him; he whispered in her ear "you won't be able to get away from me my love; I will have you guarded whenever I am not around to have you by my side"

What Will Issy Do?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	2. Chapter 2

**Every King Needs A Queen**

Chapter 2- First Attempt

Issy managed to push herself away from Loki, she turned and looked at him "you can do all the mind tricks you know Loki but I will never be your queen" Loki just smirked "We'll see my love, we'll see"

Issy left the throne room a little too easy for her liking but she didn't care, she had to find Frigga. She walked down to Frigga's chambers but she found it empty then she thought to herself 'of course she won't be here' Issy slowly walked towards Odin's chambers. She had never been near them before let alone inside them.

Issy carefully knocked on the door, Frigga walked over and slowly opened the door in case it was trouble, Frigga saw the worried look plastered all over Issy's delicate face "Issy what is wrong?" Frigga shut the door behind her.

"You have to do something about Loki, he's going to lose his mind" Frigga sighed "There is nothing I can do, with Thor's banishment and the All- Father in the Odinsleep, Loki is the next one in line for the throne" Issy nodded "Could you please talk to him, I don't want to see him get hurt or lose his mind"

Frigga sat back down beside her husband's bedside "what makes you say that my child?" Issy sat the other side of the bed "I don't want Loki's mind to get lost with all the power and control that has now been given to him. I don't want him to upset the wrong person and he gets hurt"

Frigga smiled "I am grateful that you worry about my sons' safety but Loki will be fine, the guards are there to protect the king, whoever he may be" Issy nodded "I don't want Loki hurt, if he says the wrong thing to the wrong person. He could be hated by the people of Asgard and start a war with the people of Asgard"

Frigga sighed "I will talk to Loki and make sure he knows how to deal with situations like that, I know he has had an obsession with power and control and now that he has been given it, yes he may make some insane choices but I'm sure once he comes to realise the amount of pressure and strain he is now under, he will change his ways"

Issy looked at Frigga "are you sure we are talking about the same Loki? He will never change his ways, he does what he wants and he always gets what he wants. My queen I fear for the safety and mental well-being of your son and for now our king" Issy looked down at Odin "He has to wake up soon"

"I don't know my love, no one knows when father may awake" Issy looked up at the sound of the voice; Loki was now sitting across from her right where Frigga had been sitting. It then hit Issy, she hadn't been talking to Frigga; she had actually be talking to Loki who had been pretending to be Frigga. "I told you, you can't escape me. You are mine now Issy so just deal with it"

Issy stood up and tried to leave but Loki grabbed her around the throat and pinned her against the wall "No one is going to save you, everyone knows you are mine and like you said I do what I want and I get what I want" he just smirked at her and kissed down her neck.

Issy struggled but he was too strong for her, she then saw the room change, the room went from bright with gold walls to dark with green walls, and Loki had taken them to his chambers which were now the chambers of the king which meant no one would come in and disturb them.

Loki sat down in a plush leather arm chair, he waved his hand and his amour disappeared leaving him in a soft green tunic and his leather pants. "Now I am going to teach you how I want you to act towards me in public and when we are alone" Issy felt his warm breath on her neck, she then noticed he had once again placed her on his lap.

He ran his hand down the front of her dress "when we are alone you are to wear loose fitting clothing and you will only wear green if I see you in any other colour, you won't like the punishment you receive." Issy just nodded, she knew she had to obey every little stupid thing he said, and he was her King and what he said you did.

He waved his other hand and Issy noticed that her belongings started to appear amongst his "a few more rules for today my love, these are your chambers now. You sleep with me and ONLY me. This leads me to my final rule of today"

He made her look at him "If you ever become unfaithful to me or as such as touch another man, I will destroy you and him very slowly" he kissed her jaw line "understand, you are mine and mine only!" Issy just nodded.

So her first attempt had been ruined by Loki and his magic but she wasn't about to give up, she had a few more tricks up her sleeve and it was Loki's own fault, he shouldn't of been her friend then she would not of know how to trick people. When they were younger Loki had made the mistake on showing Issy how to lie to people and also trick them without magic.

Little did Issy know that Loki would always be 2 steps ahead of her because of his magic gift, he could read her mind and he could control her mind. If she wanted to run, he could make her stay instead. She was going to be his puppet and he knew he was going to enjoy every little part of it.

Will Issy Try Again?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	3. Chapter 3

**Every King Needs A Queen**

Chapter 3- Loki 2 & Issy 1

Issy stretched out as if she was a cat, she slowly opened her eyes. She noticed she was in a dark lit room, she slowly sat up. She noticed the chambers were decorated in green and gold. She knew Loki had done something to her, she held the bed sheet around her when she heard footsteps and the chamber door open.

Issy held herself and the bed sheet Loki walked in and smirked at the sight that was before him "I'm glad to see you are awake my love, are you cold?" the last part actually made him seemed like he cared about her. He waved his wrist and the fire place roared into life.

Issy watched as he walked around magically taking off his amour, Loki saw she was watching him so he took off his green tunic that he wore under his amour but he kept on his leather pants.

He laid down beside her, Issy was still sitting up with the bed sheet around her, Loki pulled her into him "body heat will keep us both warm" he moved her hair to the side and began to kiss her neck and shoulder, Issy moved her shoulder "nope I think the heat from the fire will do just fine"

Loki just smirked, he loved how much she was willing to fight a battle that she would lose "the more you fight with me the worse your punishments get, so it's in your best interest not to fight me" Loki held her tightly against his bare chest, his fingernails dug into her arms.

Issy now had a new plan, she sighed and slowly let her body relax against him "I guess your right Loki, I can't win against you" Loki started to laugh "why must you lie in the presence of your King" Issy turned and looked at him "oh but I'm not, out there you might be acting King but in here you just sad lonely Loki"

Issy now regretting saying that comment, Loki had thrown her across their chambers, her back hit the stone wall, Issy screamed out in pain, Loki picked her up "you were warned Issy, don't try and play me cause you will lose" Issy nodded "sorry"

Loki placed her on the bed but on her stomach, he took off her night dress and rubbed his cold hands over her now red and sore back. Issy felt his cold hands come into contact with her hot back, she was in shock "that actually feels nice" Loki smiled "my cold touch does come in handy sometimes"

Once Loki was done he placed the bed sheet over her, Issy looked at him " I think we should start over, I don't want to fight a losing battle. I'll do whatever it is you want me to do" Loki looked at her "I think we should, I don't like hurting you Issy or seeing you in pain" Loki moved some of her hair put of her face, Issy smiled "we used to be friends Loki"

Loki nodded "yes we were and still are but you now are my queen and lover, my mother always like the impact you had on my life" Issy snuggled up to his side "where is your mother Loki?" Loki held her "she is in the palace and yes she is safe, I would never cause harm to her" Issy nodded "I know you care about your mother Loki and I know you could never harm her, if it is alright with you. I was hoping I could see her and see if there is anything I can do for her, even if it's just keeping her company and talking to her"

Loki smiled "that is fine, I'm sure she would love to see your loving face at a time like this, I shall take you to see her later on. You should get some rest, your back will hurt" Issy nodded "it does will you be staying with me?" Loki nodded " yes my lady is hurt and I shall be right by her side"

Issy got comfy right beside him, she placed Loki's cold hand on her back where it hurt the most, she fell into a peaceful sleep, blissfully unaware that Loki had plans for her and that he would make her change her mind, he knew her being nice towards him was just an act but he would win and it wouldn't be a happy ending for Issy.

He waved his hand over her sleeping form while whispering a spell he had learnt, it was a love spell, she would in the end love him by herself but until then he would help her. Loki saw the spell take affect when a green light was seen in her chest. He smiled at the sight of her sleeping form, he covered her up with her night dress and bed sheet.

He didn't want anyone to take his Issy away from him, he had seen the way other men looked at her especially Fandral, the day he saw Issy in the other man would be the day that no one would want.

Will The Spell Work?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	4. Chapter 4

**Every King Needs A Queen**

Chapter 4- Under His Spell

Issy woke up a few hours later; she noticed that she was alone. She held her head 'what did he do to me this time' she thought to herself. She got dressed, she was hopefully going to go for a walk around the palace to try and find the real Frigga.

She opened the door only to find Loki about to open the door himself, Issy laughed "Perfect timing I guess" Issy started to feel weird, Loki knew the spell was taking effect, he smiled at her "I was just coming to see if you were still up to seeing my mother" Issy nodded "I was actually about to go looking for her myself" Loki often her his arm "well then let me escort you my beautiful queen" Issy bit her lip, blushed and just nodded.

Loki escorted her to where his mother was, she had decided to leave Odin's bedside for some time alone to gather herself but she could do with seeing Issy just to make sure that the poor girl was okay. Frigga had always known about Loki's fixation with her.

Issy walked inside after Loki walked back towards the throne room to conduct more King duties. Frigga smiled at the fact that she was unhurt, Issy spoke her mind which Frigga loved but she also knew that if Issy said the wrong thing to Loki then she feared for Issy's well-being.

"How are you doing my queen?" Frigga smiled "I am fine Issy, Odin has been putting this off for long enough. I just wish he had done this sooner but we shall manage, we always have. But tell me how you are. Is my son treating you well?" Issy nodded "I am fine my queen, Loki is treating me just wonderfully" Issy's head was screaming 'where the hell did that come from' Issy leant back in the chair but then the pain of the actions before came back. Frigga saw her move when her back touched the chair "He has caused you harm, do not lie to me Issy"

Issy nodded "Yes, I spoke out of term, I am perfectly fine" Frigga looked at her "He's done something to do you hasn't he" Issy looked around the room; Frigga covered her mouth, Issy just nodded. Frigga hugged her "its okay my dear child, I will talk to him. I will put him in his place"

Frigga left the room leaving a scared Issy alone, Lady Sif appeared "Issy" the 2 ladies hugged, and Sif saw Issy as her own sister. "Sif how are you?" Sif looked at her "I'm not the one sharing a bed with Loki, how are you?" Issy looked at the floor "I think he's done something to me, maybe a spell"

Frigga walked over to Loki "Loki, may I have a word with you please" Loki smiled "anything for you mother, what does trouble you?" Frigga sat beside her son "I think something is wrong with Issy, she sat down and she flinched as if someone had hurt her. I know she is under your care and protection now Loki. A King looks after the people of his Realm. Don't hurt her again Loki or I will hurt you" Loki looked at her; he knew she wouldn't hurt him physically but she could hurt him mentally and emotionally, Loki nodded "I am sorry mother, I lost my temper but I promise it won't happen again. I love Issy and do not wish to cause her any harm"

Frigga placed her hand on his "I know you do Loki, now I am going to ask you to remove the love spell that you've placed over her" Loki's mouth just dropped "but how?" Frigga stood up "You forget my love who taught you to use your magic, you cannot fool me, and something you and your brother both forget sometimes"

Loki stood up "I'm sorry but I cannot remove the spell that I may or may not have placed over Issy, I love her and in time she will learn to love me on her own but until then the spell will help her, I am King now of Asgard and what I say the people must do" Frigga stood up as well and nodded "Understand, but I know somewhere deep down inside of you is my little Loki, the boy that would sit on my lap for hours begging me to read to him"

Frigga placed her hand on his cheek "I will always see you as my Little Loki; I will always love you whether you decide to be a part of his family or not, please don't lose yourself along the way Loki. Many other Realms have lost Kings due to the power and control it gives a single person, it is important for you to share the burden with someone, your father has shared the burden with me for many decades so please let Issy help you, she cares deeply about you Loki even if she just helps you out as your friend and not as your Queen"

Loki nodded "I remember those times, I always did love hearing you read to me when I was little, father would pay me no attention and now I know the reason behind it. I will always love you and see you as my mother. It still won't change my actions; Issy will be under the love spell until she loves me on her own. I'm sorry but I can't let her go"

Frigga kissed his cheek and left, she knew there was no reasoning with Loki when his mind was already made up, and she just wished she could help Issy but only Loki could remove the love spell from Issy. Issy then walked into the throne room, her face lit up when she saw him "Loki what's wrong?" she quickly walked over to him, he sat down on the throne "Just talking to my mother that's all"

Issy sat down on his lap "how can I make my Loki happy?" Loki looked at her "your Loki huh?" Issy nodded "Yes now what can I do to make you smile?" Loki smiled "you already have made me smile just by being here with me" Issy blushed "well if that is the case then what about this?" Issy passionately kissed him, Loki was only too happy to return it. His hands grabbing at the material that covered her hips, to hold her against him.

Issy's head was screaming 'what is going on?' it was like she had no control over her actions, it was as if her heart was doing all of the talking and actions for her brain. She knew it would never stop, she just had to admit it; she now belonged to Loki. Then an idea popped into Loki's evil little mind, he pulled away from the kiss and he looked deeply into Issy's eyes "marry me today"

Issy's mind was screaming 'No!' Issy opened her mouth…

What Will Issy Say?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	5. Chapter 5

**Every King Needs A Queen**

Chapter 5- In The Palm Of His Hand- Last Chapter

Then an idea popped into Loki's evil little mind, he pulled away from the kiss and he looked deeply into Issy's eyes "marry me today"

Issy's mind was screaming 'No!' Issy opened her mouth; Issy just looked at him "to today?" Loki nodded "yes today my little flower, I wouldn't want another man to take you from me" Issy's mind was still screaming 'No!' but all that came out of Issy's mouth was "yes". Loki smiled "I know my mother will be happy" Issy put her arms around his neck "but wouldn't you want to wait Loki, I do you want to marry you but what about your family?" Loki looked at her "My family is right here, my mother and you" Issy smiled "and all I need is you" they shared a passionate kiss, Loki was starting to feel guilty about putting the love spell on her but he loved her and needed her by his side, he would remove it after they were wed, he didn't want her running away from him and in the arms of another man.

Issy smiled "C'mon Loki you want to be married today then you have to go tell everyone and get everything sorted" Issy got off his lap but Loki pulled her back down "what is the hurry my love, we have all day to do all those things, I want to spend some time alone with you" Issy smiled "I want to spend some time with you but it is a lot of work and plus you get to spend all your free time alone with me afterwards"

Loki moved them into their chambers "you aren't going to disobey your King are you" Issy laughed "Disobey you, no never" Loki removed their clothing, he looked down at his beloved Issy "Loki stop" Issy tried to cover herself up, Loki stopped her "I want to look at my beautiful soon to be wife" Issy giggled, she then noticed a big scar on his chest, she ran her fingers lightly over it "I remember that, I spent the night by your side, I was scared you wasn't going to make it"

Loki laid her down on the bed "I saw you when I woke up, you cared about me" Issy looked up at him "Cared? Loki I still care about you, you are my friend. I would be alone if you weren't around" Loki smiled "I will always be around Issy, you don't have to worry about losing me" Issy brought him down to her level "Good cause I need you in every way possible" Loki smirked, they shared another passionate kiss.

Issy held on to him as waves of pleasure came over her, they rode out their pleasure together, Loki rolled off her and tried to regain his breath, he was starting to feel even more guilty, he wanted Issy to love him, he would remove the spell after they were married. Issy looked over at her sweaty Loki; he wrapped his arms around her "are you alright?" Issy nodded "I am whenever you are around me Loki; I know you will keep me safe"

Only a few hours later

Frigga was helping Issy with her dress "you look amazing Issy" Issy looked at her "thank you, I love him, I want to be with him" Frigga nodded, she had no idea if it was the spell talking or the actual Issy talk. Issy looked around "this feels weird" Frigga looked at her "what feels weird my dear?" Issy looked at her "Not having Loki around, I feel sort of lonely" Frigga knew that once Loki finally removed the spell from Issy that she would fall apart without him beside her.

Loki was pacing around; he was hoping that his mother hadn't found a way to remove the spell and that Issy had actually managed to be free of him. He just sat upon his throne and waited. Then in walked his mother and bride as it was the King who was getting married and the King before him was in the Odinsleep, Frigga had the power to marry them and that is exactly what she did.

Loki kissed his now wife, Frigga knew this would end badly so she left before Loki could remove the spell from Issy. "I love you Issy and I don't ever want to be apart from you" Issy smiled "I love you too Loki and I want the same thing. I felt so alone while your mother was helping me get ready"

Loki smiled, he now knew that once he removed the spell from her that she would totally be depended on him and she would never be unfaithful to him and he wouldn't see her in the arms of another man. His plan was coming together, he was King of Asgard and the girl he had always wanted was now his and only his.

Loki removed the love spell from her, Issy fell into his arms and he carried her down to their chambers. Issy came around as he placed her down on their bed. He went out on to the balcony to admire his Asgard. Issy looked around the room she was in, she remembered everything that had happened before the love spell had been put over her, and she recognised the room belonged to Loki.

Issy got off the bed "Loki?" Loki turned around "out here my love" Issy walked over to him "what happened, I don't remember anything" Issy looked down and saw she was in a wedding gown "Loki why am I" she looked up and saw him smirking "We're married?" Loki nodded "I told you Issy, you would be my queen and now you are Issy, Queen of Asgard"

Issy sat on the wall, Loki placed his arms around her "You are now mine for eternity" Issy held on to him, she felt weird still. "Just promise me you won't leave" Loki looked down at her "I will never leave you Issy, every King needs a Queen and I now have mine" Issy nodded just held on to his arms "I don't like the idea of being without you Loki, I love you" Loki smiled "I love you too but don't worry you will not be alone"

Issy laid her head back against his body; Loki just smiled and watched the sunset with his new wife. His plan was finally complete, he was King, Issy was his wife and Queen and she now also loved him and feared being without him. Everything in Loki's life right that moment was utterly perfect.

I Hope You Enjoyed Reading It

Leave Reviews

Gracie


End file.
